


Can I hear a Wahoo?

by EcateC



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale is in the demon's heart, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley hides his sex, Crowley is a fanboy, F/M, Guess who is the character (it's simple!), House Party, M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcateC/pseuds/EcateC
Summary: Sex, drugs and rock'n'roll. Is there anything better?Yes, do sex whit your favorite idol.Crowley went to an exclusive, private party to meet (in a so closer way) a special man, but I don't tell you who.Try to understand who is him...





	Can I hear a Wahoo?

**Author's Note:**

> Hy guys, it's just an experiment.  
I'll call the mysterious character X or just boy/man for not using his name. Hope you liked ;)

Crowley was looking at _him_, squeezing strongly his bony thighs. His favorite human was sitting in an ancient couch, surrounded by an army of smiling and sex-hungry men.

One of them was standing behind him, massaging his shoulders like a lover, another one, sitting near him, was trying to catch all of his attention.

They’re not very good looking, to be honest. Not ugly at all, but far far away from his demonic handsomeness.

Crowley worked up his courage and walked slowly to them, finding his way from the crowd. He was in a great house party, full of famous people, free drinks and music. Everything there was fabulous, from the eccentric pictures on the wall to Michael Jackson. Crowley could crash this incredible party thanks to his supernatural powers, because this party was really, _really_ exclusive. Just for VIP and friends of VIP. More exclusive than you think.

Anyway, there was a man who attracted Crowley more than any others. He was the organizer and probably the manor’s owner, anyway he was surely the life of the party. All in there would have a talk with him, or more.

He was famous, and rich, and sexy.

And Crowley liked him, maybe too much for a demon. This boy was a human, after all.

-And then? What’s happened?- Crowley heard a man near him -Tell us, love-

-And then, a bra almost hit me in the face- he answered, drinking his cocktail -I’ve no idea how-

Men laughed and the demon got closer, trying not to show himself. He was wearing a fake mustache but the doorman had obliged him to take off his black sunglasses, and this made him feel naked, uncomfortable and not so handsome as usually.

So, he took off the mustache and he let down his half long hair, red and waved, aware of being far more attractive like this. Then he sit on a high barstool, in front of the bar.

He wasn’t supposed to feel awkward, he was a demon! He’d just talk about music with his favorite singer (if he wanted to), not more.

_“But why I’m so nervous? Oh, damn human body. I really wanna...? Oh, come on!" _he thought, all tense_ "Aziraphale, it's your fault. Too fast? Me? Fuck you!" _he drank a glass of something_ "Oh, hell. I need sex"_

Crowley turned and stared at the mysterious boy, while one of his lovers was trying to kiss him on the lips. This guy, a blonde dude not so charming, finally succeeded in his intention and kiss him in mouth, lucky him.

Crowley looked at them, trying to see their tongues flickering from their lips. But his gaze was powerful like a magnet, because it attracted the famous man’s eyes.

In fact this man stopped the kiss and looked at the demon, Crowley smiled and raised his glass to him.  He read something like astonishment in his dark gaze, his eyes seemed to say _“Who is that hottie?!”_

Crowley, for the record, know very well humans. He could recognize a charmed face when he saw one.

He asked for another drink and turned again to the mysterious boy. He was still looking at him with a strange smile.

_ "For something's sake, he likes me! He... No! Crowley, stop flirting. Remember, just a talk. Yeah, a **talk**" _

Crowley replied his smile, even while his friends were trying to kiss him or something. But it was clear they're all ignorable, and after several minutes of smiles and eye-contacts, Crowley decided it was time to meet him. By the way, that famous human wasn’t used to making the first move, he probably had more lover than hair in the head.

And Crowley was aware about his charme, he knew he was so damn hot for both men and women.

In fact, the mysterious boy stared at him, fascinated, just like the other men next to him.

-Hi, boys- said Crowley with nonchalance, pretending to be even more gay -I was looking for a queen… Someone has seen her?-

The famous human smiled to him.

-Who’re you?- asked a dirty blonde man, clearly upset.

-I’m Crowley. Everyone knows me-

_-Everyone but me, darling-_

Crowley looked at his favorite singer, shivering for excitement. "_He was really talking to me!”_

-Oh! Here it is the queen- he joked, blushing a little -Well, probably you don’t know me, but I know you very well, handsome-

-My fame precedes me and gives me a lot of friends I don’t know yet- he replied, smiled to him -That’s one of the downsides of being famous. Want to sit with us?- he proposed, making space by his side. The demon won the awkwardness and smiled, sitting next to him, under the jealous gaze of the others men.

But suddenly Crowley saw a huge man in black, coming fastwith a professional headset. He got stiffed, thinking he was a doorman or a bodyguard coming to cast him out, but it wasn't so.

-Sir, Rudy will not come- said the guard, serious -He’s just phoned me-

-Really? Why not?- he asked, disappointed.

-He didn’t tell me-

-What a shame. Thank you, Mike-

_“Rudy… Nureyev?” _thought Crowley, excited at the very idea of the famous ballet dancer.

-Never trust the dancers, my love- exclaimed a man, moving closer to him -Better prefer the singers-

-I think you're an absolute ruffian, Paul- he replied, and Crowley felt his arm encircling his hips behind his back, his hand fisted his bony ankle.

-I’m not ruffian, I’m just in love with you- answered the dude named Paul.

-Sorry, darling, but tonight I’m in love with someone else…-

Demon Crowley perceived his long fingers caressing his skin, under the sexy, fishnet t-shirt he’d chosen for the occasion. He turned and found his face even closer, just like he was expecting a kiss.

-Remember me your name, darling- he asked him with a mellifluous voice.

-Crowley- spoke the demon, trying not to look at his lips.

-What a particular name- interrupted another man, upset.

-That’s a surname, you, idiot- answered Paul -And I like it, _Crowley_-

-Me too- agreed the famous one, staring at the demon’s beautiful face -So, tell me about you-

-About me? Well, what to say… I’m a demon, I’m in love with an angel and I’ve invented rock’n’roll some years ago. My best invention, indeed-

All the men looked at him with a perplexed face, but h is favorite boy smiled -So, you’ve invented rock’n’roll?-

-Indeed, love-

He smiled, again, amused -You know to whom you’re saying this?-

-Yes, and please, don’t thank me. You’ve been using my discovery in a so lovely way, it’s me who has to say thanks to you, loverboy-

The singer laughed, and the others men watched Crowley with envy. He was hotter, he was funnier, It was obvious he’s captured all of the mysterious character’s attentions.

-Here we are. He’s drunk- hissed Paul.

-No, I’m not- replied the demon -I’m always like this-

-And I quite like you-

The demon looked at him. He was staring at his lips, smiling, and Crowley’s underbelly burned with excitement, his pant got desperately soaked.

_“Don’t do it!” _he thought to himself, tempted _“Don’t kiss him”._

At the beginning, he’d promised to himself not to got in trouble, to meet him just for talking about music or something. No kisses, no sex, no mess. But to be honest, who in the earth was able to resist to him? To say _no _to him? Just a fool… Or Aziraphale.

-Can I kiss you?- asked Crowley,

-Of course you can-

So Crowley kissed him, keeping his tongue in a very human form. He kissed him slowly, intensely, feeling the cocktail’s flavor inside his mouth. X was a little drunk, and so it was Crowley. The horny demon got up and straddled him like an amazon, felling the friction of his sex, swinging desperately over it.

-Easy, darling!- gasped the boy, parting from his lips.

-I’m sorry- Crowley blushed, but his new friend smiled with a close mouth.

-Why I’ve never seen you before?- he asked, petting his smooth cheek. Crowley kissed his finger -And what about this yellow, cat eyes?-

-Contact lens, and they don’t involve cats- he answered, kissing him again on the lips_._

But suddenly, a rude hand from his back turned the demon around.

-Ehi- hissed the man who’s kissed the boy before, jealous -What the fuck are you?-

-Paul is jealous. Don't listen to him, love- said the singer, combing the demon’s red hair with his fingers -Your hair looks so great-

-X, who is him!?-

-I’m a John’s cousin- lied Crowley to Paul -And… I’m here because he had invited me. I wanted to join your party for so long-

Paul cursed at him and he got back to his place, jealous and envy. X, the disputed one, stopped caressing his demonic hair and shook his head.

-Can’t believed it- he said, scaring the demon _-_John has such an handsome cousin and he never introduce me to him?-

-I think I know why he didn’t- replied Crowley, with a breathe of relief -I’ve always have abig crush on you, so probably he was afraid I’ll hit on you in a so embarrassing way-

The boy laughed, but his irritating friends don’t.

-And what is the matter? I’m for free love- he joked, amused -And I don’t think John is worried about this-

-Can I kiss you again?-

-Stop asking. Just do it-

Demon Crowley kissed him again, pleased by the way he followed his lips and tongue’s movement. He was so deeply lost in that bliss that he didn’t realize his moving hand, passing slowly between his thighs. He touched him, groped him like he was searching for something (like a penis), but there was nothing like that. 

_Crowley was flat like a woman._

_He was a woman, after all._

The famous singer stopped the kiss and stared at the demon with a puzzled sight, looking at his trousers.

-I gotta go- Crowley said rapidly, standing up from him.

-Wait!- the boy stood too, quickly -Wait a moment! Mike! STOP THAT GUY!- he ordered to a guard, who run like a soldier and grabbed the demon by arms.

Right after five more agents came to help him and  Crowley forced himself not to burned all of them with his hellfire.

He saw his favorite man coming faster, ignoring all of the curious friends who asked for explanations.

-Got him, sir-

-Leave him, it’s ok- he ordered. Agents pushed Crowley on the floor, who fell in front of the man’s white _Adidas. _He gave him his hand.

-You got some explaining to do- he said with a gentle tone.

-Look, I… I just want to kiss you, that’s it. I’m sorry-

-You don’t have to be sorry. I just know what I touched and it’s not what I expected. Are you a trans boy?-

-No, not exactly. It’s complicated-

He got surprised -Well, I’m all ears-

Crowley glimpsed shyly at the agents and people who stopped there to enjoy the show. They’re looking at the demon with a curious sight. His boy noticed his embarrassment.

-Let’s go upstair, just me and you-

-It’s a sad story- insisted Crowley -Please, let me go-

-I’m an expert of sad stories- he smiled sweetly -Don’t be shy with me, darling, come on-

He took his hand. He wasn’t used to hearing a no, evidently.

-Please, boy, let me go-

-No, not at all-

_“For the He…Heav… For something's sake!” _thought Crowley, driven by him to the second floor.

-I was born with a rare form of hermaphroditism- Crowley began to confess, alone in the second floor with him -My body is all male, except of…-

-No way- he answered, astonished.

-But it's true-

-So, you’ve got a vagina?-

-Yes, I’ve. I could get pregnant-

-_Holy shit!_\- the human exclaimed abruptly, out of his mind.

He reacted just like Crowley had supposed. He was about to leave, but he stopped him, taking his hand.

-Sorry, darling, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m really sorry, but…- he hesitated, unsure -You know, that’s incredible and I didn’t even know that something like this was possibile in nature. Want to talk?-

-We don’t have much to talk about. It’s like this-

-But have you got a perfect female organ or… Is there something masculine, too?-

Crowley smiled -Why do you ask, loverboy?-

-For science, I suppose…- he replied, smiling too.

-Yeah, science…- the demon repeated sinfully -I know you humans, you all are interested in a full of surprise sex, don’t you? The weirdness, the unpredictable in bed feeds your kinks-

-You humans?-

-But I’m not a toy- Crowley interrupted him -I’ve my own dignity-

-Of course you’ve. You’re a so rare creature and what is rare, is precious too-

-Or scary- added Crowley, recognizing his gaze, smelling his body. His friend was deliciously horny.

-Not scary, just precious. You’re special, Crowley, you’re different- he stroked his hairless cheek -I like your type-

-Really?-

-I swear it- the boy said -Normalcy is so overestimated-

-But when it comes the moment to _go all the way_, be different is a problem- Crowley whispered, coming closer -Gay guys avoid me like the plague and so do straights, the men available for me are all pervert and brutal-

-That’s sad. I’m sorry-

-It’s ok. I give up on sex, to be virgin at my age isn’t simple-

The boy stared at him, stunned -_What?!_-

-No one wants me- added Crowley, hiding an evil smile.

-No, it’s not possible- he said, shocked -You’re just kidding me-

-Yeah, I’m joking. But it’s really close to the truth. When I say no one wants me, I say the truth… Don’t I?-

The demon looked at him in his dark, shining eyes.

-You’re a smart guy-

-I’m so many things- Crowley winked, turned to the stairs -Thanks for the conversation. It was an honor for me to talk to a star like you, I wasn’t counting on it. I came here just to see you closely, nothing more-

-We kissed-

-Yeah- he stepped away -And I’ll keep the memory in my heart forever-

-Wait a moment…-

-_What?- _asked Crowley, pretending to ignore his feeling _-_It’s late, your fan will be looking for you, we’d better to get downstair-

-Don’t worry about them. They know what happened when I go upstair with a guy-

-I’m not a guy-

-Is that so?-

Crowley nodded, but the boy didn’t move. He was tempted, fallen in the demon’s spider-web.

-What do you want, loverboy?-

-An answer. You didn’t tell me if you’ve something masculine-

-In fact I don’t wanna tell you-

-Why?- he came closer, looking in his eyes.

-_Becaussse_ it’s a private information, and it must be a surprise, if you want…- the demon stopped talking. He felt his hand slipping on his own inner thigh.

-If I want what?- he asked, stroking his skinny jeans. Crowley took a deep breath, his long fingers were close to his restricted -and disperate- area.

-Oh, boy- he parted his lips and closed his eyes -Oh, please...-

-You’re so beautiful, darling- he said, moving his fingers between his thighs -Don’t give up on love. You deserve it-

_ "Say it to Aziraphale"  _ he thought to himself.

-Don’t stop, please- he said.

-I don’t. I quite like you, and I like your clothes, by the way- he smiled - Too much black for me, but you look amazing-

Crowley opened his yellow eyes and took his lover’s shoulders to stand on his feet.

-Right there, yes!- he begged him, feeling his fingers in the right point.

-Here?-

-Yes, there!- Crowley yelled, his pupils got round -Please, stay with me tonight, please. I need it-

The human boy felt very uncomfortable, but thrilled. He didn’t love girls, He didn’t like their body, but, on the other hand, he wasn’t completely repulsed by them as the great part of gay guys. And this new friend was a sexy and virile man, even taller than him.

-Darling, I’d like to, but I don’t know if… you know…-

-Please, I’m begging you- Crowley tempted him -Give it a try-

-I’m afraid it’ll not work- he said, honestly.

-I promise It’ll work perfectly. Trust me- the demon encouraged him with his power, grabbed his hard body -See? We’re in the right way, after all-

-I suppose so- he sighed -Follow me-

Crowley stiffed with surprised, but he nodded, he do nodded. This exceeded his highest expectations.

He followed his lover in a great, rich room, whit a piano and too many colorful clothes here and there.

-Is it you bedroom? Do you sleep here?-

-I never sleep here, darling-

And he kissed him. Crowley enjoyed his tongue, his hot body, and let him to drive the kiss this time. He was a very good kisser.

He just raised a leg in order to encircle his hip, and his lover pushed his hard pelvis against him. Crowley moaned, and the boy did it again but harder.

-_Ah!_ You make me cum in my pant!- he yelled, grabbing his short hair.

-Don’t cum. Put down this pretty leg- he took it away from his body, Crowley frowned with desperation -We do this right-

His beautiful voice was deeper, the smell of his skin wasundeniable. The demon knew humans, he didn’t need to see their erections to get their arousal.

In fact, his lover took off his shirt, caressing and kissing his perfect, masculine chest.

-Look at you! How handsome you’re, how man!- he stared at his body, stunned -It seems impossible that you…-

-It’s possibile, believe me. Look, don’t feel obliged, I don’t want your mercy- he said, while he was unzipping his jeans -You’ll don’t like it. It’s a female sex, a vagina, nothing more, nothing less-

But his man was determinate. He lowered the demon’s jeans under his knee and grabbed his boyish pant.

He looked at him right in his eyes, lowering the last cloth.

Crowley gasped for air and felt his belly twitching for the excitement. He looked at the boy, who was watching his female nudity.

-Gosh. You’re really a woman- he realized, a little awful.

-Told you- Crowley said quickly, raising his trousers.

-No, wait- he stopped, caressing his skin with two fingers -Let me try. You’re so beautiful- he touched lightly his wet and hot skin, Crowley trembled with pleasure -I must confess it’s not my kind, not at all, but…- he pushed a finger inside him -I can make an exception for you, love-

And then he kissed him. Crowleygasped and closed his eyes, blinded by the bliss of his fingers.

-_Ah!_ It’s not your kind, but you know where to touch!- he cried, squeezing his hand between his thighs.

-I’ve had a girlfriend for years, I know- he smiled -_Here_, right?-

-_Yesss!_ I thought you…! _Ahh!_ I thought you’re gay like… Like…-

-It’s true-

-But…?-

-No buts. I’m gay and when I see an handsome boy like you, I can’t help but fall in love-

He pushed Crowley over the big bed, his bed, probably.

-You look like a fairy, a nymph…-

_-A demon?_\- he suggested, all naked and open.

-No, rather an angel-

Crowley laughed -That’s funny, but stop talking and fuck me now -

-Oh, dear! What a thing to say-

-Hurry up!- the demon lost his temper, watching him take off his white trousers. The boy smiled.

-You’re so impatient-

-You don’t know how much I need you!-

-Trust me, I can imagine-

-Please!-

_-Coming-_

He got on the bed, put himself over Crowley’s body.

-For the record, you don’t have to fuck me, if you don’t want- joked Crowley, looking at the great erection of his lover.

-You got to be kidding me?- he gasped, pushing his body inside his.

Crowley screamed of joy, demonic tears on his face.

-Oh, lovely!- cried the human boy, surprised -I almost forget how… Amazing, that’s so great, love-

He didn’t reply, he just enjoyed his thrusts in silence, which was pushing all of him on the bed just like waves on the sand.

_In and out, in and out, in for some more seconds and out, again._ It looked like he was fucking him following a music’s rhythm.

This simply idea was the final blow for Crowley. He grabbed his hips and ended abundantly, clenched his female muscles around him.

His lover raised his head, blinded by pleasure -Oh, this is... Darling, please- he gasped -Do it again-

Crowley nodded and twitched his exhausted muscles, just to hear his voice. 

-Yes! Yes! I’m…-

And suddenly he froze, spilling all of his seed inside him.

He fell over him and Crowley hug kindly his back, smiling.

-Thank you- he said a few minutes later, petting his skin with gratitude -Thank you so much-

-Thank you, too. It was great- he answered.

-Can I hear an _eooo?_-

-Nope-

-Please…-

-I said no, darling- he smiled.

-And a wahoo?- asked Crowley -Can I hear a wahoo from you, the best voice in the world? Please…-

_-Wahooo- _he sang, make him laugh.

For the first time in his long life, Crowley didn’t turn a lover into Aziraphale.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo who is him? Tell me!  
It's so simple xD  
Anyway, thanks for reading and sorry for my bad english.


End file.
